Baby blues
by Darkone1
Summary: Pure and total M/L fluff. AU Max and Logan are married. Title kinda gives it all away. chapter 12! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is cool. I am not. See the difference? I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I am so sick of the virus, so instead of curing it, I'm ignoring it. Be warned, total M/L shipperness ahead. Nothing else.  
  
  
  
Max stared at the wall and sighed. How long was this going to take? Max had been waiting for an hour at the doctor's surgery, scared out of her mind.  
  
Just as she was about to get up and leave, a doctor came out of her office and said "Max? I'll see you now."  
  
Max's head swam as she walked into the doctor's office and sat down.  
  
"Hi." Said the doctor kindly. "How are you Max?"  
  
"I'm OK" Max replied cautiously.  
  
"How's Logan?" The doctor asked. She was an old contact of his.  
  
"He's good." Max replied.  
  
"So." The doctor prompted. "What brings you here today?"  
  
Max sighed and explained the situation to the Doctor.  
  
"OK. Well, we'll get you tested then. The results will be back in an hour."  
  
"Thankyou" Max sighed. Only one hour to wait.  
  
Max rode home in a daze, wondering how she would tell Logan about this. Even though Max was finding it easier and easier to open up to Logan, this would be tough.  
  
Max suddenly felt dizzy and had to pull over. Sitting on her bike at the side of the road, Max felt scared. Unlike other times in her life, it wasn't fear of soldiers in SUV's, or Manticore. It was fear of herself and her relationships.  
  
Max had enjoyed the last 18 months of her life. She had gotten married, Manticore had been annihilated, and Eyes Only was crushing bad guys left, right and centre. Max smiled. Yes, her life certainly had improved.  
  
Reluctantly, Max reached into her jacket pocket and withdrew her cell phone. Dialling home, she held her breath until Logan answered.  
  
"Hello" Logan sounded relaxed and calm.  
  
"Hey" Max replied  
  
"Max, what's up honey?"  
  
"I need you to pick me up. And bring Bling, OK?" Max hoped Logan would agree without asking too many questions.  
  
"Max, what's wrong. Are you OK?"  
  
"Logan, I'm fine. I just don't think I can drive home right now." Max cringed at her vagueness.  
  
"What- Max what's up?"  
  
"Logan, I can't tell you over the phone." Max sighed. This guy worried too much.  
  
"Is it bad news, Max?"  
  
"I don't know Logan. Just come get me OK?"  
  
Max told Logan where she was, and sat to wait for him to come.  
  
  
  
Logan managed to tell Bling about Max's phone call and get to his car.  
  
"Logan" Bling said reasonably. "I think I should drive."  
  
Logan didn't argue. He was so worried about Max that he wasn't safe on the roads.  
  
When Logan's car reached Max, she was trying to stay standing up.  
  
"Max!" Logan shouted worriedly.  
  
"Logan. Hey."  
  
"Are you OK?" Logan asked worriedly.  
  
"Just a little dizzy." Max replied quietly.  
  
Sensing that Max didn't feel up to talking, Logan just bundled her into the car and headed home, leaving Bling to ride her bike.  
  
  
  
When Max was safely tucked into her and Logan's bed, and Bling had left, Logan sat down next to Max.  
  
"Max?" He asked. "What's wrong honey?"  
  
Max sighed. "This is really hard for me Logan." She paused, clearly thinking. "I don't know how to tell you."  
  
Logan's heart nearly broke when he saw his beautiful wife's eyes tear up. "Shhh. Baby, it's OK." Logan said in a soothing voice. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
"Logan" Max said through her tears. "I'm so scared."  
  
Logan was confused. "Max, about what?"  
  
"Logan, I'm pregnant." 


	2. Reactions and dreaming

Disclaimer: Even if I owned Dark Angel, I wouldn't tell you! Hehe. OK I own NOTHING!  
  
A/N: OK part 2. Yet again, total and utter fluff. I wonder if I'm capable of writing anything else? Oh well, God knows I need it with this damned virus.  
  
  
  
Max was shocked to see Logan's face break out into a huge grin.  
  
"That's fantastic!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Max asked. "Thank God."  
  
"What? You thought I wouldn't be happy?" Logan frowned slightly.  
  
"Kinda." Max sighed. "We never discussed kids, and I guess I thought it's a bit of a female thing. You know, the need to reproduce. To actually want children."  
  
"Max." Logan smiled. "As long as they're our children, I want them."  
  
At that, Logan got into bed with Max, cuddled her to his chest, and they both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Max was dreaming. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown, sitting in an empty room. The walls were white, so intense that it hurt her eyes. Max wondered what was happening, and she tried to stand, but was unable to move. A wave of panic swept across her, settling as a tight feeling in her chest. She called out "Logan!"  
  
"It's OK." The voice was female, and despite her enhanced senses, Max couldn't tell where it was coming from.  
  
"Who's there?" She called quietly.  
  
The voice chuckled. "You won't be able to see me. I barely exist."  
  
Max interrupted. "Who are you? I don't understand."  
  
The voice continued calmly "I know that you feel fear."  
  
Max laughed sarcastically. "Yeah. Fear. When don't I feel it?"  
  
"You feel fear for your child." The voice went on. "I am your child. Or I will be."  
  
"You are my child?" Max asked slowly. "A girl?"  
  
"I am your child, though I do not have a sex yet. I will be with you soon. And I am healthy. I do not fear, I know you will protect me."  
  
"So will your father." Max answered, smiling. "Where is Logan? Shouldn't he be allowed to hear you too?"  
  
The voice laughed. "Yes. I will speak to him too."  
  
With that, the dream faded. Max woke slowly, and turned to look at Logan's sleeping form.  
  
  
  
Logan was dreaming. He was sitting alone in a dark room. He couldn't see anything, and he became afraid. He tried to move, but found himself stuck in his chair. As his breathing became erratic from panic, a voice sounded.  
  
"Don't be afraid." The voice was so beautiful that Logan found himself immediately calming down.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked the soft voice.  
  
"I am your child." The voice said quietly.  
  
Logan smiled. "A girl?"  
  
The voice laughed. "That's what Max said. I don't have a sex yet. I'm not even big enough to be seen by the human eye."  
  
"OK." Logan answered.  
  
"I am here to tell you not to fear. I know you feel afraid." The voice paused. "I am perfectly healthy."  
  
Logan sighed in relief. "Good. Did you tell Max?" He asked anxiously. "Because she won't believe me."  
  
"Yes, I told her."  
  
At that, the dream faded. Logan awoke slowly, and turned to look at Max.  
  
  
  
"So." Max said quietly. "You dreamt about her, uh, it, as well?"  
  
"Yes. Our child seemed pretty adamant that we not worry." Logan said slowly. "And that we not assume its gender."  
  
Max laughed. "Yeah. I thought it was a girl, but the voice pretty much told me off."  
  
Logan walked over to where Max was sitting at the kitchen table, and wrapped her in his arms. "It doesn't matter. Girl, boy, I don't mind."  
  
"What did I do to deserve a guy like you?" Max asked quietly.  
  
"What did I do to deserve you?" Logan asked in return. 


	3. OC

Disclaimer: If I owned Dark Angel, people would never watch it because of the dangerous levels of fluff involved. I don't own it. * cry *  
  
A/N: OK a new delivery of fluff. I wrote this really quickly, so I apologise in advance for spelling or grammar errors. I also apologise for the sheer awfulness. (  
  
A/N2: Feedback is good!! Either review, or email me. My address is : slayme_6@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Max walked her bike slowly towards Jampony. Logan had tried to get her not to go, saying that she might hurt herself or the baby, but Max was adamant.  
  
"Logan, I'm going to work. I'll die of boredom without having something to do."  
  
Max smiled a she remembered Logan's upset face. She mentally shrugged. He really did understand, he was just worried. Max smiled at the thought of her husband as she continued towards work.  
  
  
  
"Hey Boo." Original Cindy greeted Max with a hug. Pulling back, she frowned slightly, feeling that something was different. Before she could ask Max about it, Herbal and Sketchy saw her and came over to greet her.  
  
"Hey my sistah." Herbal said in his usual Jamaican manner.  
  
"Hi Max." Sketchy said quickly.  
  
"Hey guys. Wassup?"  
  
Max quickly engrossed herself in a conversation with Herbal and Sketchy, and gave Cindy a warning look that said "We'll talk later."  
  
Slightly satisfied with this, Cindy strolled over to Normal's desk. Normal was on the phone, and looked slightly agitated.  
  
"Normal." Cindy said to get his attention.  
  
"Take a package and go. I'm not in the mood for your lectures today." Normal sounded even more anal than usual.  
  
"What up Normal?" Herbal strolled over at Normal's especially crabby tone, ready to view the fireworks.  
  
Normal threw a package at them, and before he could make an annoying remark about their laziness, he started talking into the phone.  
  
"Yes. I've been on hold for an hour!"  
  
Cindy sighed, took her package and one for Max, and headed over to the lockers.  
  
"Max?" Cindy approached cautiously.  
  
Max sighed. She knew Cindy would have to find out soon enough, but she didn't know how to tell her.  
  
"Hey O.C."  
  
"Max, I know somethin's up." Cindy didn't beat around the bush.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, can we talk outside?" Max asked, walking to the door, package in hand.  
  
Cindy followed silently. As she stepped outside, she had to run to keep up with Max, who was intent on getting as far away from Jampony as possible. Horrible images of Normal's reaction to her 'condition' distracted her, making her almost forget that Cindy was behind her, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Max?" Max jumped as Cindy caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "What is goin on boo?"  
  
Max sat down on a nearby bench. She waited until Cindy followed her, and began to speak.  
  
"You know how I was sick the other day?" She asked quietly. Cindy nodded. "Well" Max continued. "I went to the doctor's yesterday, and I'm pregnant." Max stared at her lap, waiting for Cindy's reaction. She was shocked when Cindy grabbed her in a big hug.  
  
"Boo, that's terrific!" Cindy smiled at Max's shocked face. "What, you think I'd disapprove?" She laughed. "I always knew you and ex - roller boo would make really good lookin babies."  
  
Max laughed and shook her head. "We'll see."  
  
"Boo, who's gonna tell Herbal and Sketchy. And Normal?"  
  
Cindy found Max staring at her questioningly. "No way boo. I love ya, but I ain't tellin any males that you're knocked up. No way."  
  
Max smiled inwardly. She knew she'd win this little argument. 


	4. Jampony

Disclaimer: You know how James Cameron (etc.) owns Dark Angel? Well, that means that I don't own them!  
  
A/n: OK, I'm getting to some action in the next chapter. If this situation ever occurred, I wonder how other characters would react to it. So here goes…  
  
  
  
Max delivered her package to its owner mechanically, and returned home to Foggle towers.  
  
"Logan? Honey, are you home?" Max looked around for Logan, quickly discerning his absence.  
  
Great. Just what I need. To be alone. Max thought sarcastically. She sat down on the couch and suddenly found herself very tired. It must be all the extra stress. She thought, sighing.  
  
Images flew through Max's mind. Manticore, Lydecker. She felt an intense desperation for her child not to experience any of the horrible things that her childhood had held. She struggled in her sleep, reaching for Logan. Her mind was confused at his absence. She called out for him desperately as he walked through the door.  
  
Logan's brow furrowed with concern at Max's sleeping form.  
  
"Max, baby what's wrong?" Logan asked as Max awoke.  
  
"Um, I don't… I'm sleepy."  
  
Logan smiled at Max's whining tone "OK honey, wanna go to bed.?"  
  
Max was about to agree when she realised what time of day it was. "Damn! Logan, I'm supposed to be at work."  
  
Logan already had the phone in his hand. "I'll call Normal."  
  
Max stopped him. "Uh Logan? I think he shouldn't know that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Why not?" Logan asked, clearly perplexed.  
  
Max sighed. "I don't know." Max's face scrunched up in frustration, and she sighed again.  
  
Logan spoke quietly. "Are you embarrassed?" At Max's tentative nod, he gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I've always been the tough chick. Ya know? I don't want the guys to laugh." Max cringed at her weakness.  
  
Logan grinned. "He's gonna have to find out at some stage, and it'll be less embarrassing coming from me."  
  
Max smiled at her husband. "OK. But don't you dare make me sound girly, or I'll kick your ass!"  
  
  
  
At Normal's consistent 'Bipping', Sketchy and Herbal wandered over to his desk and began to argue with him.  
  
"Come on Normal. It's raining out there!" Sketchy protested, to no avail.  
  
"Your slacker friend decided to leave us, so we need everyone else to do extra runs." Normal said triumphantly.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Max" Sketchy was disgruntled. Max nearly always told them when she was leaving.  
  
"Ring Ring" Normal's phone chirped insistently.  
  
"Hello, Jampony" Normal answered it in a bored monotone. "Ah, if it isn't the slacker's husband."  
  
Herbal and Sketchy watched, interested, as Normal's face turned white.  
  
"She's… Well, that's nice. Uh, tell her to come in whenever…. Or never…. Or now…..Whatever she wants."  
  
Normal hung up the phone quickly, looking shocked.  
  
"What is it? Is Max OK?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah. She's… Fine." Normal was getting flustered.  
  
"Original Cindy will tell you peeps. Normal here seems to be having trouble with the English language." Cindy took Herbal and Sketchy over to the lockers, and began whispering frantically.  
  
  
  
"Ring Ring" Just as Max was falling asleep again, the phone rang.  
  
"Looooogan!" Max groaned.  
  
"Hello, Cale residence" Logan answered the phone groggily. "Yeah, she's here." Logan handed the phone to Max.  
  
"Umph. Whoever this is, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
"It's Sketchy." Sketchy answered tentatively.  
  
"And?" Max prompted.  
  
"Uh, Herbal and I just wanted to say congratulations, and please don't kill us."  
  
"Sorry Sketch. I'm tired. Thanks for calling. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Max hung up the phone and groaned. Logan just wrapped her up in his arms, and they both fell asleep. 


	5. Shaking

Disclaimer: You know, I think owning Dark Angel would be too much work for me. I'm too lazy.  
  
A/N: OK. I know this chapter is short, but I have writer's block. Besides, I am very busy with my school holiday schedule of sleeping, eating, and playing on the computer. ;)  
  
  
  
Crash was noisy and crowded as Max entered. Looking around, she saw Original Cindy and Sketchy at a table in the back corner. Walking towards them, she smiled to herself. They didn't react badly when I told them I was getting married. She thought. Maybe they'll go easy on me.  
  
"Hey, my peeps." Max said cheerfully.  
  
"Max." Cindy said, surprised. "Didn't think we'd see ya tonight sugah."  
  
"Yeah." Max said slowly. "I thought I'd leave Logan alone for a while. You know, to deal with the shock." Max finished sarcastically.  
  
Sketchy, after being silent during this conversation, piped up.  
  
"Hi Max."  
  
"Sketchy. Sorry about the rudeness factor on the phone earlier. I was half asleep." Max felt guilty about blowing him off earlier, after all, he was just trying to be nice.  
  
"That's OK. So you're really pregnant, huh?" Sketchy hesitated at the word 'pregnant'. How typically male. Max thought, inwardly laughing.  
  
"Yeah. I'm having trouble seeing it too." Max paused. "But I'm happy about it."  
  
"As if we couldn't tell that" Cindy commented, gesturing to the huge smile on Max's face. Max blushed. "Don't worry, boo." Cindy said comfortingly. "You'll make a great mother."  
  
  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Max said loudly as she entered the apartment.  
  
"Hey baby." Logan approached her from the direction of the kitchen, and smiled. "Hungry?" he asked, with a sexy smile.  
  
"Yep. Starving." Max peeked into the kitchen. "What're we eating?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, just another culinary miracle." Logan grinned when Max laughed. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the table, where dinner was ready and waiting.  
  
  
  
Max awoke, shaking. God I'm cold. Wait… Cold?!  
  
"Logan" Max said, trying to wake him. He jumped up quickly.  
  
"Max, what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed.  
  
"I don't know. I'm cold. I'm shaking, but it's not a seizure. I think something is wrong" She paused. "with the baby."  
  
Logan jumped off the bed and started grabbing clothes out of drawers for them both.  
  
"Logan, what're you doing? It's the middle of the night."  
  
"We're going to see Sebastian. He said if anything went wrong to come and see him." Logan stopped as Max placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered. "This is all my fault. Stupid DNA!"  
  
"Max." Logan comforted her. "I'm sure you're fine. We'll go and get it fixed. It'll be OK. I promise."  
  
"Logan, I can't loose the baby. I won't…" She trailed off as tears overcame her.  
  
"It's OK." Logan soothed. "What exactly do you feel, Max?" He asked quietly. Logan then realised that Max wasn't moving. "Max?." He asked frantically checking her pulse. She's breathing, but she's unconscious. "Max honey, please wake up!" Logan gave that up and dressed them both.  
  
Logan picked up the phone and dialled. "Hello, Sebastian? We have a problem." 


	6. Explainations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel. But hay, you can't have everything – Where would you put it?  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! Please forgive a wayward author!  
  
A/N2: The next part should be up sooner, but I have relatives visiting from overseas, so I'm not too sure…  
  
By the way, to all you Aussies out there – Happy Australia Day (Jan. 26) !!!  
  
  
  
"You really are in a fix." Sebastian's mechanical voice said quickly.  
  
"Sebastian, please. Just tell me what's wrong!" At this stage, Logan was almost in hysterics. He was sitting on a chair in Sebastian's lab, holding Max's unconscious form.  
  
"Logan," Sebastian said, his voice annoyingly calm. "I don't know what's wrong. It will take a few minutes for the results to come back. Meanwhile, all we can do is make Max as comfortable as possible."  
  
"OK." Logan's voice shook as he lowered Max down onto Sebastian's examination table. "Max honey." He whispered in Max's ear. "Please stay strong."  
  
  
  
"You've reached the number you've dialled. Please leave a message… Hi this is Max and Logan's. Ignore my husband's boring message, and leave a message if you must!"  
  
Original Cindy sighed as she again reached the Cale's answering machine.  
  
"Max. It's Cindy. Please ring your boo, as she is worried."  
  
I hope she's OK.  
  
  
  
Max awoke suddenly. Where am I? "Logan?!"  
  
"Max! You're awake. Thank God." Logan said worriedly.  
  
"Logan? What happened?" Max asked nervously. "Are we OK?"  
  
"I don't know." Logan sighed. "Sebastian will be back with the test results any minute."  
  
As Logan said this, Sebastian entered the room. "OK Cales. The results are in!"  
  
Logan glared at Sebastian's happy tone (If a happy tone is possible on a voice synthesiser.) "Sebastian please spit it out!" Logan could see that Max was very upset, and he just wanted to take her home.  
  
"OK." At Logan's glare, Sebastian got down to business. "Basically, Max was made to heal faster than a normal person."  
  
"So?" Max was getting impatient.  
  
"So, your blood is coursing with Pluropontents. Undifferentiated stem cells." Sebastian hesitated. "When a child is conceived, the embryo forms from these stem cells."  
  
Max was beginning to catch on. "So, my body is confused?"  
  
"Well, yes." Sebastian answered. "Your body is having a hard time recognising that you are actually pregnant, and is trying to reject the baby."  
  
At these words, Max let out a loud sob.  
  
"Max, baby." Logan was trying hard not to cry himself. "It's OK." To Sebastian, he asked "What do we do?"  
  
Sebastian answered quickly. "It will be OK. Max just needs to have a few injections, and be closely monitored." He paused as Max looked at him hopefully. "And the baby is fine."  
  
At this, Max smiled broadly. Logan hugged her hard and grinned. Thank God. They thought together.  
  
"Come on Max" Logan said. "Let's go home."  
  
  
  
As Max slept, Logan called Cindy and Normal, explaining what had happened, and getting her off work for a while. As he walked into their room to check on her, Max stirred, and awoke slowly.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Max was fighting tears at this point. It's all my fault.  
  
"Max." Logan said strongly. "This is not your fault. You cannot be held responsible for the way they made you. Anyway, we didn't loose the baby. He's a fighter."  
  
Max smiled. "He?"  
  
  
  
A/N: He he I'll post the nest part ASAP. 


	7. He?

Disclaimer: Please don't sue! I own nothing but school books and a guitar. You don't want the school books, and you ain't takin' my guitar! I don't own anything or anyone in this story.  
  
A/N: OK chapter 7. I am returning to school in 4 days, so I don't know how long the next chapter will take. I'll see what I can do!  
  
  
  
"He?" Max prompted Logan.  
  
"Ah, well," Logan paused. "Sebastian told me."  
  
Max laughed. "A boy? Wow."  
  
"Yeah." Logan said, finishing with a huge grin.  
  
Max laughed at the happy look on Logan's face and ordered him to make dinner.  
  
  
  
"Ow! Logan that hurts!"  
  
Logan grimaced as Max shouted at him. "Max, honey. You're a genetically enhanced human being. Why are you being such a wimp?"  
  
"Wimp?!" Max smiled inwardly at Logan's comment. "You know, Logan, even genetically enhanced killing machines don't like needles."  
  
Logan grimaced again. "Max, you're not a killing machine."  
  
Max smiled. "Then what am I? Your own personal pin cushion?"  
  
Logan grinned. "Yes." He paused. "Anyway, these needles keep our child alive."  
  
"I know." Max's voice was serious. "I would suffer any pain…" She trailed off.  
  
"So would I, Max."  
  
  
  
3 months later  
  
  
  
"Max? Are you home"  
  
"Yeah Cindy, I'm in the baby's room."  
  
Cindy walked into Logan's old guestroom and smiled. "Nice job, boo." She said, looking at the recent paint job.  
  
A four month pregnant Max stood up from her place on the floor, and smiled. "Yeah. We thought blue would be a bit cliché." She said, gesturing to the pastel – green walls.  
  
"I cannot believe you and Logan are having a little boy!" Cindy smiled. "And I bet a damn good looker at that!"  
  
Max smiled. She was actually a little worried about the whole mixed genes thing. What if he's part cat, or part shark? God knows what they used to make me. Max sighed. "Come on, let's go see what culinary miracle my husband whipped up this time."  
  
  
  
Later that night  
  
  
  
Max was sitting comfortably on the couch, after being ordered away from the dishes. "Logan?" She called.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered, walking into the living room.  
  
"Sit down." Max ordered playfully.  
  
"OK." Logan sat behind Max, supporting her and wrapping his arms around her (Slightly bigger than normal) waist.  
  
"Logan." Max began. "I'm worried about the baby."  
  
Logan started. "Why?"  
  
"What if he has screwed up genes, or seizures?"  
  
"Max, honey." Logan paused. "It doesn't matter, as long as we can hold him. We will love him no matter what. Anyway, he told us he'd be healthy."  
  
Max smiled. "Why is it that you always know just what to say to make me feel better?" She asked.  
  
Logan laughed. "It's my job."  
  
  
  
"Normal!" Max laughed at Normal's crabby face as she walked into work at Jampony.  
  
"What do you want Max?"  
  
"Any hot runs?" Max smiled at Normal's shocked face.  
  
"Not for you missy. Your richy husband would kill me."  
  
"Damn." Max sighed. "Paperwork it is."  
  
  
  
"Hey Max."  
  
Max spun around in her chair after feeling familiar arms encircle her. "Hey Logan."  
  
"Ready to go home?"  
  
"Since 8:30 this morning."  
  
Logan laughed and led Max out the door to the car. 


	8. Visitor

Disclaimer: If fanfic authors owned Dark Angel, the worl would be a better place. But hey, life wasn't meant to be fair.  
  
A/N: I had to add another character – I was getting bored with my own story! So, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
3 months later  
  
  
  
Max awoke groggily. "Logan?"  
  
"Yeah?" Logan came into their bedroom quickly at her call.  
  
"What's the time?" Max was concerned. She hadn't felt the baby move in hours.  
  
"It's 9:30." Logan replied. "Why?"  
  
Max groaned as she sat up. "Haven't felt the baby move in a while."  
  
Logan sighed as he sat down next to Max. "Maybe he's asleep."  
  
Max sighed. Logan could tell that she was worried, as she always was when this happened. Suddenly, Max grinned. "There he is."  
  
Logan placed his hand on Max's stomach and smiled at his child's movements. "Told ya." He said to Max, grinning.  
  
Max kissed him lightly and snuggled into his chest. "Yeah, well. It's my job to worry." She replied, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Knock knock."  
  
Logan came out of his dream world at a knock on the door. I wonder who that is. He walked over to the door, pondering who the visitor might be. Probably someone for Max. He thought, smiling to himself.  
  
Logan opened the door and found a dark-haired young man standing there. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, hi. I'm Krit. I'm here to see Max."  
  
  
  
Logan sat down at the table and stared at the young man in front of him. He was tall dark and handsome, with brown eyes and perfect teeth.  
  
"So, this is Krit." He said, almost to himself.  
  
"And this is the legendary Logan." Krit replied with sarcastic ease.  
  
"I'm sorry" Logan sighed. "I just wasn't expecting this. Max will be pleased to see you though."  
  
Krit smiled. "I had to come see her when I found out that she was married. You know, rate the husband and all."  
  
Logan stared at Krit. "You mean…" He paused. "You're not here because…" Logan stopped, not quite sure how to tell Krit about the upcoming birth of their child.  
  
"What?" Krit was clearly perplexed. "Is it Max? Is she OK?"  
  
Logan laughed quietly. "I don't know if I want to tell you this."  
  
"Why?" Krit asked, confused.  
  
"Well," Logan began. "If you're anything like Zach, you'll kill me."  
  
Krit looked at Logan blankly.  
  
Logan sighed. "Max is seven months pregnant."  
  
Krit gasped. "Really? Wow! That's… well, that's great!"  
  
Logan smiled at him. "I know."  
  
  
  
Max groaned as she awoke. Her back was aching, her neck was aching, and she was starving (Despite having only eaten 3 hours before.). She sighed and heaved herself out of bed to make Logan feed her. She found him sitting at the kitchen table, in a deep conversation with a young man. As she rounded the corner, she recognised Krit.  
  
"Krit!" She shouted excitedly, embracing him the moment he stood up.  
  
"Hey Maxie. You look good."  
  
Max grinned at Krit's remark. "I guess Logan told ya, huh?"  
  
"Not like I would've missed it." Krit replied, quickly ducking from a blow aimed at his head. 


	9. Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: You know, this whole disclaimer thing was just invented to rub in the fact that I own NOTHING!  
  
A/N: Sigh. Nothing happens in this chapter. Nothing. Well, fluffy sap happens, but that really doesn't count. Oh, well. I think there will be 1 or 2 more chapters. I don't know yet. Anyway, try not to flame me to death when you read this. ;)  
  
  
  
Logan awoke quickly at the sound of voices in the apartment. He was about to get up and investigate, when he felt Max's absence from their bed. Only Max and Krit talking. I forgot about the whole no sleep thing.  
  
Logan got up and wandered towards the living room, pausing at the door. He felt a little guilty eavesdropping, but he wanted to know what they were talking about.  
  
"So, Maxie." Krit began. "Logan seems nice."  
  
Max smiled. "He's wonderful." She sighed. "I hate putting him in danger, though."  
  
Krit smiled. "Max. Life's too short to worry about things like that. There may never be a happily ever after, but you just have to enjoy your happily ever now."  
  
Max smiled and hugged Krit. "OK. I'm going to bed. This little one is sapping my energy." She grinned to herself. "Perhaps you'd like to join me, Logan?" She asked, turning her head towards the door.  
  
"Damn!" Logan cursed. "Stupid enhanced hearing."  
  
Max grinned "Come on, loverboy. Lets go to bed."  
  
  
  
"Max? Honey, wake up." Logan gently woke Max up.  
  
"Logan? What's wrong?" Max asked, her forehead furrowing.  
  
"Nothing." Logan paused. "I want to give you something."  
  
"Why?" Max frowned.  
  
Logan chuckled. "I want to apologise for eavesdropping last night." He stopped, then continued quietly. "I never want you to think that you're putting me in danger. I chose you. I love you."  
  
Max grinned. "You're gonna make me cry."  
  
Logan laughed. "Here." He said handing her a card.  
  
  
  
When love beckons to you, follow him,  
  
Though his ways are hard and steep.  
  
And when his wings enfold you yield to him,  
  
Though the sword hidden among his feathers may wound you.  
  
And when he speaks to you believe in him,  
  
Though his voice may shatter your dreams.  
  
For even as love crowns you so shall he crucify you.  
  
Even as he is for your growth so he is for your pruning.  
  
Even as he ascends to your height  
  
and caresses your tenderest branches,  
  
So shall he descend to your roots  
  
and shake them in their clinging to the earth.  
  
All these things shall love do unto you  
  
that you may know the secrets of your heart,  
  
and in that knowledge become a fragment of Life's heart.  
  
But if in your fear you would seek only  
  
love's peace and love's pleasure,  
  
Then it is better for you to cover yourself  
  
and pass out of love's door,  
  
Into the seasonless world where you shall laugh,  
  
but not all of your laughter,  
  
and weep, but not all of your tears.  
  
Love gives nothing but itself  
  
and takes nothing but from itself.  
  
Love possesses not nor would it be possessed;  
  
For love is sufficient unto love.  
  
-- from "The Prophet" by Kahlil Gibran --  
  
  
  
"Logan." Max sighed as she finished reading. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I hoped you'd like it." He paused. "I mean it, Max. I will never leave you. And if you leave, I leave too."  
  
"Alright." Max snapped sarcastically. "What do you want?"  
  
Logan grinned. "You, sweetheart. Only you." 


	10. Baby

Disclaimer: If you look up "Owner of Dark Angel" in the dictionary, you will not find my picture.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took soooo long! It's just that my chem and physics teacher gave me lots of homework. Sigh. Anyway, I'll update again soon.  
  
6 weeks later  
  
Max awoke with a start. Well, I've never felt THAT before. She thought, wincing. "Oh, God!" Max suddenly realised. "Logan." She whispered into his ear.  
  
Logan groaned and rolled over. "LOGAN!" Max shouted.  
  
"Wha- Max! God, are you OK?!"  
  
Max grinned at his reaction. "I'm fine. I'm in labour." Max finished calmly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan asked nervously.  
  
Max laughed, and quickly doubled over in pain. "Yeah." She gasped.  
  
"Logan! I swear I am going to kill you when this is all over!" Max screamed as Logan entered the room with a young female doctor.  
  
Logan looked at the doctor nervously.  
  
"Don't worry." She said. "They all say that."  
  
Logan continued to look nervous. Yes. But they ain't like my Max.  
  
It was 3 am when Max was, at last, handed her child. Her labour had been long, and although her revved-up genes helped with beating people up, they seemed to have little affect in alleviating the pain of childbirth.  
  
"Logan." She sighed. "He's beautiful."  
  
Logan smiled. "Of course he is. He's perfect."  
  
Max gasped. "We have to name him, Logan." She looked down. "Every child deserves a name."  
  
Logan sighed. He knew Max had had to name herself, and it made him angry. How could someone do something like that to Max? To my Max?   
  
He hugged Max to him silently and stroked her hair. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until Logan spoke again.  
  
"What do you want to call him?" He asked softly.  
  
Max thought for a second. "What about Jamie?"  
  
Logan looked at her. He had been looking at the same name a few days before. "It means `I Love' " He stated softly, stroking his sons head.  
  
Max smiled. "What about a second name?" She asked  
  
Logan smiled back at her. "How about Krit?"  
  
Max laughed. "OK." She looked at her son. "Welcome to our world Jamie Krit Cale."  
  
"What is taking so long?" Krit asked Original Cindy impatiently.  
  
"Ya know, boo. It takes awhile to give birth. Ya know, with the pain and all." Cindy smiled. "Don't worry, my little transgenic boo."  
  
Krit smiled. "I just want to see him is all." 


	11. Sleep

Disclaimer: Why must I always do this? I mean, come on. Every chapter? It just depresses me! Oh well, I own nuttin.  
  
A/N: Second last chapter. I hope you're enjoying it.  
  
A/N2: As this fic is almost over, I'm going to say this: I need a star for my next fic, so anyone that can correctly guess my age (Before my birthday, which is next week!), gets to choose the name of the star of my next fic. Yay! Now get guessin!  
  
Logan walked into his room and smiled. I'll never forget this sight. He thought, gazing at his wife. Max was lying on their bed asleep, their son cradled in her arms. And to think Max wasn't sure about motherhood. He thought smiling.  
  
Logan sat down next to the bed and began to think how his life had changed in the past few years. He had met Max, gotten shot, defeated Manticore, married Max... He grinned at that last one.  
  
Logan snapped back to reality at the sound of Jamie stirring. He gently removed his son from Max's arms and rocked him softly. He smiled as Jamie opened his dark blue eyes. Max is so happy he got blue eyes. He thought.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Logan, he has blue eyes!" Max grinned widely at her day - old son. "They're not the same as yours though." She frowned slightly.  
  
Logan walked over to her bed. "I think the darkness of your eyes darkened his." Logan grinned. "A mix of both of us."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Max awoke with a start. Her first thought was; Where's Jamie?! She rolled over quickly, and came face to face with Logan, who was holding Jamie.  
  
"Thank God!" She sighed in relief.  
  
Logan smiled. "Sorry. He woke up, and I didn't want him to wake you."  
  
Max smiled back. "Care to feed me, baby holder?"  
  
Krit smiled to himself as he picked the lock to the Cale's apartment. It was 5:30pm, and he knew that Max would be coming in from work soon. This suited him perfectly. He got to see Max and Jamie, and he had a little time to talk to Logan before Max came home.  
  
"Logan?" He called. "Where you at?"  
  
Logan walked out of the kitchen, holding Jamie. He smiled. "Hi Krit. Max isn't home yet."  
  
"Yeah." Krit looked at Logan. "Actually, it's you I wanted to talk to."  
  
Logan smiled. "Let's go to the kitchen, OK? I have something cooking."  
  
"OK." Krit smiled. "Can I hold Jamie?" He asked shyly.  
  
"Sure." Logan handed Krit his son and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"So I thought we should do it soon." Krit finished.  
  
Logan considered. "OK. How about the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. I'll call people, you do the rest?"  
  
"OK."  
  
The conversation stopped as the two men heard the front door open, and Max walk in. "Logan?"  
  
"Hey!" He called back, picking up Jamie, and walking towards the door.  
  
Max grinned broadly as she saw them. "Ah. My men."  
  
Logan laughed and handed Jamie to Max.  
  
"Did you have a good day, Jameo?" Max spoke to her son as if he was an adult. "Your mother old her boss what she thought of him." She paused at Logan's laugh. "What? He was annoying me."  
  
Logan grinned. "Krit's in the kitchen." Max's mouth opened to say something, but Logan got there first. "And, yes. Dinner is ready!"  
  
Knowing you the way I do  
  
I only want to be with you  
  
And I would go  
  
to the ends of the earth  
  
Oh Darling  
  
To me that's what you're worth  
  
Max smiled at Logan's choice of dinner music. He's too cute. She thought. So glad I married him. She smiled to herself.  
  
"What you grinning at?" Krit asked playfully as he brought the drinks to the table.  
  
"Nothing." Max answered quickly.  
  
"Really-" Krit was cut off by Max.  
  
"You know, I think I hear Logan calling me."  
  
Krit smiled. That girl has an answer for everything. He thought. Let's just say what she says when this plan goes down.  
  
A/N: 1 chapter to go. A surprise for Max, and more fluff. Sigh. 


	12. Party

Disclaimer: I own nothin, zilch, zero, nada...  
  
A/N: I'm soooo sad this story is over!!!!!!!! However, I will write a sequel if asked very nicely...  
  
"Balloons?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Funny little party hats?"  
  
"Check!"  
  
"Gourmet food a la chef Cale?"  
  
Logan laughed. "Yes, Krit. I can handle the food."  
  
Logan was cut off by a baby crying. "Look, Krit. I'll see you tonight, OK?"  
  
"Yeah." Krit hung up the phone. He grinned to himself. Lord knows Logan and Max deserve all the happiness in the world. And hopefully this party will make them even happier.  
  
"Bip Bip Bip people!" Max groaned as Normal's anal tone penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"Normal! Shut up now!" Max grinned at Normal's shocked face, grabbed the package from his hands, and ran out the door.  
  
Original Cindy was close behind. "Beginnin to think that boy has a crush on you girl!" She laughed, gesturing in Normal's direction.  
  
Max laughed "Ew! Gross! Why do you say that?"  
  
"Ah" Cindy paused, putting her `wise' face on. "He lets you away wit too much gurl."  
  
Max laughed "No way. Anyway, even if he does, I think Logan would kick his ass!"  
  
"Yeah right, boo!" Cindy grinned. "I'd bet on Normal."  
  
Max slapped her shoulder lightly. "You're evil!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Shhhhh!"  
  
"But he stood on my foot!"  
  
Logan sighed, then laughed. "Shhh. You know what Max's hearing is like. Plus, you're a genetically enhanced soldier - stop bein such a wuss!"  
  
Krit grinned. He froze and gestured for everyone to be quiet. They heard the unlocking of Logan's door...  
  
Max grinned as she opened the door. Can't wait to see my men. I feel like partying.  
  
When she noticed the darkness, her senses were on full alert. She was like a coiled spring, ready to pounce at the slightest movement. She jumped when the lights suddenly came on.  
  
"SURPRISE!!!"  
  
"Logan, how did you find out my birthday?" Max asked quietly, watching the guests mill around the room.  
  
Logan smiled. "Krit told me. He remembered when you were born."  
  
Max laughed and stood up. "Trust Krit."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Krit approached Max and hugged her.  
  
"No." Max grinned. "We were talking about the other Krit"  
  
Krit laughed. "Yeah right"  
  
"Max." Logan began, standing in front of all of their friends. "I want to tell you how much I love you, but these guys" He said "Will kill me, so..."  
  
"On wit the presents!" OC interrupted.  
  
All of Max and Logan's friends gave Max presents, along with many presents for Jamie. After everyone left, they put Jamie to bed and headed to their room.  
  
"Logan" Max started, as they lay in bed.  
  
"Yes Max?"  
  
"I love you." She sighed, contentedly.  
  
"I love you too." Logan grinned at her. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"I dunno." Max laughed. "I just need you to know that. Always..." She trailed off.  
  
"Always." Logan whispered as they fell asleep.  
  
A/N: It's over! BTW, Noone guessed my age, so I'm giving you another chance. If you get it right, I'll Email ya! 


End file.
